


A Little Change

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 他们决定在某事上做一些小小的转变。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 24





	A Little Change

“如果你要做这个，最好给我做好一点。”

多米尼克的手指在他自己身体里抽插，带出一些透明的水光。马吕斯的阴茎头部现在正顶在那个充分扩张后的入口，说实话看起来真的很辣。

他知道那会很舒服，多米尼克把他弄得很舒服，但多米尼克也会有同样的感觉吗？

多米尼克用手撑着他的腹肌，缓慢地坐了下去。金棕色头发的德国人梗着脖子喘了一声，把屁股稍微抬起来一点，又往下压下去。

马吕斯第一次真的插进什么东西里面去。

多米尼克温暖的肠肉从四周紧紧把他吸住，他几乎爽得两眼上翻。

他真的什么都做得很好。多米尼克。马吕斯扶住德国人锻炼良好的精壮腰肢，那里露出他纹身的一小部分。他很擅长操我，这没错。但他怎么也能同时这么擅长用屁股夹我呢？

多米尼克给他打过手枪，不止一次，有必要的时候他也会用嘴。在他们真的决定要操一下他们当中某个人的屁股之前，经常会出现的情况是他们在随便谁的房间里，赤裸着，关着灯，坐在床上，给对方做一次手活，然后喘着粗气，全部射在另一个人手里。偶尔也会沾在衣服上，假如他们脱衣服的时候忘记把衣服扔到床脚。那样的话第二天你就不得不手洗衣服，因为你没办法在去洗衣房的时候向别的同事解释上面的白色污渍究竟是什么东西。

但这种感觉，这种仿佛整个人都漫在温水里，被某种柔软的东西包裹住的感觉，和过往的每一次手淫或口交都不一样。

多米尼克。马吕斯眼神涣散着喊他的名字，完全出于本能，下半身往上轻轻顶弄。多米尼克喘了一声，脱掉那件碍事的帽衫，低下头来掐住他的下颚和他接吻。

电兵的舌头让他头皮发麻，唾液从他的嘴角流到锁骨。马吕斯没有任何可以比对的对象，但隐约觉得多米尼克的吻技应该很好。

电兵现在完全赤裸着，一手向后撑着床板，另一手搭在他的肩膀上。他自己在动，半闭着眼睛，时不时发出几声色情的叹息。

那些纹身，那些几乎覆盖了他整个胸膛和手臂又色彩鲜艳的纹身。马吕斯没办法把眼睛从它们身上移开。那应该很痛，绝对的。但它们又那么色情，在多米尼克呼吸的时候，随着他的胸膛上下起伏。

他在用后面的时候看起来和过去的每一次都不太一样。眉头皱得更紧而总是垂着眼皮。他含着马吕斯的阴茎上下摆动自己的屁股，同时用德语说很多马吕斯从未听过的脏话。

令人非常想要和他接吻。

“操，”他说，“刚刚那里。”

多米尼克的身体突然弹了一下，他呻吟起来，抓住马吕斯放在他腰间的手。

“前列腺，你记得吗？”他喘息着，棕色的眼睛抬起来看向马吕斯，“往那里操我，用力点。”

那种绵长又永无止境的快感在他咬下最后一个音的时候重新出现在他脑海里。

多米尼克第一次在他的床上把他操到高潮，从性器前端流下许多断断续续的液体。

那个时候，他的同事、恋人，把呼吸喷在他的耳畔，手掌撑在他肩膀两侧，告诉他那叫前列腺。

马吕斯的手指摩擦着多米尼克的髋骨，他喘着气点点头，试着调整了一下自己的位置。

他朝上挺动的时候，多米尼克的表情陷入一种恍惚的状态。他的左手依旧放在身后撑着自己，而右手则摸上自己的阴茎，握着上下撸动起来。

这太超过了，无论怎么看都太超过了。

多米尼克骑在他身上，用屁股含着他的同时给他自己打枪。他并没想刻意控制自己的音量，于是更多呻吟和喘息从他喉咙里溢出来。纹身，当然了，还有那些纹身。

马吕斯的性器在电兵紧致温暖的肠道里抽插，他被吸得有些尾椎发麻。他用手去摸多米尼克胸前的那个图案，抬起头去在他胸前落下一个亲吻。

他的大脑好像被一辆重型装甲车碾过，总之像是浆糊，烧成一锅沸腾的脑浆。多米尼克的一切展现在他面前，毫无保留。从马吕斯的下腹燃起一阵奇异的热度，他握着电兵的腰，从后背摸到髋骨。

“多米尼克？”他喘息着，声音有点发抖，“我觉得我要射了，多米尼克。”

电兵没空理他，正忙着把自己从快感的地狱里解放出来。他嘴里骂着些什么，大部分是操，屁股抬起又落下，手依旧在前面忙活着，急欲攀上欲望的顶峰。

“操…操，马吕斯，”多米尼克的呼吸急促起来，几乎是立刻往前撞上马吕斯的嘴唇，“操…见鬼。”

他的小腹肌肉开始绷紧，紧接着是撑在马吕斯两侧的大腿肌肉。酸涨感从下半身开始蔓延，好像某种温暖的海浪舔过他的身体。

“多姆…天啊，多姆。”

马吕斯哽咽着，把脸整个埋进多米尼克的颈窝。他的手紧紧箍着德国人的腰，另一只手往上扣住他的肩膀。理智在欲火中被焚作灰尘，他全靠本能，像一只发情的小狗，努力向上挺动他的胯部。生理泪水让他眼前的一切都变得模糊，多米尼克的阴茎抵在他的腹肌上，随着他的动作在上面摩擦。有些透明的液体从他的马眼流出来，就着他们的汗液，让紧贴在一起的皮肤变得更加湿黏。

多米尼克在这种情况下依旧找得到他的嘴唇。他吻住马吕斯，用牙齿去啃他的下唇，呻吟声在唇舌交换间被撕得很碎，随着唾液，被吞进他们彼此的肚子里。

马吕斯的手指突然抓紧了电兵的后腰，那力道让坐在他腿上的多米尼克倒吸了一口凉气。他的眼睛向上翻去，厚重的呻吟从他喉咙里溢出，方才接吻时产生的唾液还挂在他的嘴角，平日清明又无辜的棕绿色眼睛如今蒙上一小层淡淡的水雾。他的视线在空气中浮动，找不到一个确切的落脚点。

多米尼克最后射在马吕斯肚子上，用手。白色的精液顺着他腹部的线条往下走，来到肚脐上方的时候被多米尼克用手抹开。

“你太烂了。”多米尼克喘着气，从马吕斯身上爬下来，把手伸到床头柜上扯了两张纸，“像是教小孩做爱似的。”

马吕斯还在平复呼吸。他把保险套从自己老二上取下来，打了个结，扔进床尾的垃圾桶。

“我努力过了，”他说，听起来有点委屈，“事实证明两件事你都做得很好。”

“我知道，”多米尼克转过头来看他，捏了捏他的大腿，“你每次高潮的时候看起来都很可爱。”

马吕斯眨了眨眼睛，而多米尼克起身走向浴室。

“但这个约定依然有效，”电兵用手握住门把，“只要你能让我爽到，我就让你操。”

end.


End file.
